


Identities

by shinobipopcorn



Series: Identities [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood, Chronic Pain, Demonic Possession, F/M, Injury Recovery, Partially Blind Character, Pity Becomes Affection, Unconsciousness, girl raised as a boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends say the Hero will be a boy blessed with the gift of courage. Because of this prophecy, the little girl named Link was raised and lives as a boy. When Twilight enveloped Hyrule she took up the sword, but fell in the battle against the evil king Ganondorf. But instead of killing her, he spares her life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cover image here.](http://defunctzombie.tumblr.com/image/92885435434)
> 
>  
> 
> It will give you a good idea of the size difference between Link and Ganondorf. (It's hard to see but he does have a beard in that picture. ^^;)
> 
> This is the original version of the story, so I highly recommend you continue to Afterthoughts once finished. :3

The sun beat down strongly on the grass, interrupted every so often by an errant cloud. It was a perfect day to tend to the ranch, and Link had finished herding the goats earlier than expected. He started dozing off in the grass, until the vibrations of a stern stride brought him to attention.

"LINK!"

He recognized that tone, and braced for the incoming lecture. It was Ilia, who managed to scare off even Fado and the nearby goats into a panic. Link was on his own.

"COME WITH ME, MISTER." A nimble hand darted out and grabbed Link's arm, dragging him down the path toward the village. Once the ranch was out of sight, Ilia stopped and helped Link up.

"What did I tell you about overworking Epona?" Ilia frowned, pointing to the horse that stood patiently nearby. "There was a scratch on her leg. If Fado is overworking you, speak up and tell him to use his own horse!"

Link bowed his head, keeping mum. Ilia immediately understood why. Link never spoke in front of anyone if he could help it, and there was an underlying reason. 

"Link, you don't need to hide it. I know he wouldn't think any differently of you. No one would. We all love you for who you are inside, not on the outside. Come, let's go talk to my father."

Ilia pulled the reluctant Link into her home. Bo, the mayor of Ordon Village, smiled when he saw his daughter enter, dragging Link behind her. One look, and Bo knew what this was about. It seemed like they had this same conversation every week.

"Father, tell Link that the village won't care if they find out the secret."

Link squirmed. The secret Ilia was so fond of discussing was a sour point. Ilia was his best friend, but he hated when she brought it up. In fact, he had never wanted her to find out in the first place, but it couldn't be helped. Bo and Rusl, who took care of Link after his parents' death, decided that Link needed a confidant more his age. So they sat down with Ilia and explained the reason Link never talked- Link was actually a girl.

"Ilia, let Link tell everyone when he's ready." Bo always used male pronouns when discussing Link, as a way of ensuring that he never slipped up and revealed something by accident. It was upsetting to Ilia, because she felt Link was being oppressed.

"Father, _she_ shouldn't have to hide who she really is! Why did you all decide this in the first place? Does it have something to do with that birthmark?"

Link glanced at the back of her hand, then shoved it in her pocket. No one in Ordon Village was very religious, but the significance of the mark did not escape her parents. Link's father had lived in Kakariko Village and knew the legends well. They told of a hero garbed in green, destined to use his courage to deliver the world from evil.

Link's father had the utmost faith in his child to embrace her destiny, but he did not have faith in the rest of Hyrule. The legends said a _boy_ would save them, and that _he_ would vanquish evil. Hyrule was a progressive land, but not even the mark of the Goddesses themselves would be enough to convince the people to put their trust in a little girl, especially if she grew to have her mother's figure. So Link's father, with the help of his old friend Rusl and the mayor, decided it was best for Link to live as a boy.

Link had a rough time coping with this decision as a child. At the age of three, her parents were taken from her in an accident and she no longer had them to confide in. On top of that, she was a very feminine little girl. Even rough hours spent learning ranch work, fishing, and swordplay couldn't hide her golden hair and rosy skin, and of course one word from her mezzo-soprano voice gave it all away.

But because her parents had so wished it, Link kept up the charade. She trimmed her hair short, and bound her chest every morning, a task that became more difficult as she developed. This was why she was grateful to have Ilia around, because she was someone who understood and who could help. Ilia would even fetch medicine and cottons from the midwife every month for when Link had her menstruation.

Link snapped out of her reverie and hugged Ilia. "I'm okay," she mumbled, voice soft and jagged from underuse. Ilia nodded and hugged back, though still angry at Bo for having a hand in Link's turmoil.

"....Fine. But don't stress yourself out. I don't want your spirit to break."


	2. The Battle

_Broken spirit... perhaps that's what this feeling is?_

Link lay on the ground, exhausted mentally and physically. Struggling to her feet, she fumbled at the horse call around her neck. Barely enough breath to use it, she whistled for Epona. No response. That was when she noticed the magical barrier.

"An impressive-looking blade... But nothing more. Let's see if you are as skillful with it on foot as you were on that horse."

Ganondorf. _That's right, we're in Hyrule Field. I knocked him from that black steed, but why am I down, too?_ A sharp pain in her right shoulder reminded Link what had happened. Just as Link had connected with the evil king, he threw a magical blast behind him and knocked her off Epona.

Link sprung up and saw the dark man approaching. From the corner of her eye she could see Zelda, still atop Epona and pacing outside the barrier. Link had just enough time to motion for Zelda to flee, which she did, galloping away as fast as Epona could carry her.

Zelda and Link both understood that there was no cowardice in the princess's actions. The barrier prevented any assistance, and it was best to get the Triforce of Wisdom as far from the evil king as possible should Link fall. The thought made Zelda shudder, as she had no defenses left should he perish. When this strange forest child showed up in her castle, she immediately recognized his abilities and put her hopes into him. He defeated Zant, surely he can defeat Ganondorf.

Link turned back from the princess in time to catch a dark fist with her jaw. Toppling over in pain, she heard a gruff chuckle. "So this is the vessel chosen to hold the Triforce of Courage. So fragile."

Link rolled away from the hand trying to grab her, and tossed a pile of dirt in the man's eyes. She needed to buy time to reach where the Master Sword had fallen. If only Midna were here to help. Crawling away, she got within a foot of the sword's hilt when a large hand pulled her ankle back. The grip was so strong, it felt like her bones were cracking.

"Oh no, Hero. You won't be needing that." Ganondorf flipped her over his head, sending her crashing to the ground and knocking the air clean out of her lungs. Blood dripped down the corner of her mouth, and her eyelids fluttered. He scoffed at the mark glowing on the back of her left hand, before pressing his foot over the wrist and crushing it beneath his weight. 

"Nnghmmf!" Link stifled a cry, the pain of her wrist overwhelming and her lungs too weak to scream. Tears began rolling down her face, and she squirmed away so her adversary would not see such weakness.

But he did see it, and it intrigued him. "The Hero of Light, defeated by a broken bone? How _womanly_."

Link took the bait, snapping her eyes open and punching at the Gerudo with her free hand. Of course it was womanly. Link had seen and experienced many forms of abuse throughout her journey to rid Hyrule of twilight, but she had never learned to deal with pain. 

After every trial, she usually broke down and cried herself to sleep. It didn't take Midna long to find out her secret, but thankfully Midna was a wonderful listener. The Twili were matriarchal, so she passed no judgement aside from her usual snark. It was one of the reasons they became such good friends, and only furthered the rage Link held for the monster who had defeated her.

Ganondorf easily dodged Link's wanton punches, and returned the favor with a sharp blow to her abdomen. Ribs cracked, and Link expelled a mouthful of blood onto the dark man's chest before losing consciousness.


	3. The King's Spoils

Ganondorf carried the unconscious hero down the corridor of his Hyrule Castle, smirking at his new conquest. Zelda had taken off, but it wouldn't be long before he found her. Besides, wisdom without power or courage is useless, and at the moment Ganondorf controlled all force in the kingdom. Not even the mighty Gorons would be able to stop him.

But at the moment, he was most interested in the courage that had fallen into his lap. He knew the legends well, but he never thought the Goddesses would create their champion in the form of a woman.

It was obvious the second he laid eyes on Link that she was female. He spent his entire life surrounded by women, and knew everything they were capable of, so Link's strength and tenacity did not surprise him. Instead, it was how such a feminine beauty tried desperately to hide her gender. Were Hylians so arrogant as to refuse assistance from a woman?

A Gerudo woman stood at the end of the hall, and greeted her master as he approached. "Aveil, fetch me some clean linens and a number of cottons. Splints as well," Ganondorf barked at her while glancing the hero over. "You better bring a few sleeping gowns, too."

"Gown? Is that a woman?" Aveil, Ganondorf's second in command, stared at Link. "The Hylians put their hopes in a female? Ironic."

"They do not know. And for the mean time, neither do you."

The servant bowed her head, swearing to keep the secret until her master decided otherwise. She brought the items to the correct room, where Ganondorf was busy removing the sleeping girl's bloody clothing. He tugged on her hat, and a mess of golden hair tumbled out to her shoulders. It looked as if she hadn't had time in her travels to trim it, and used the hat to further the disguise. Ganondorf found it adorable.

Next came the tunic. Link wore heavy chain mail beneath it, and a white shirt beneath that. Ganondorf expected breast binding after those were gone, but didn't expect the thick pillow tied around her waist to even the appearance. Even when bound, her breasts still protruded enough to give her away.

Ganondorf removed all wrapping and clothing but her panties, and set about treating her injuries. The pillow had absorbed some of the shock of his punch, but he could feel a broken rib on each side. There was also the crushed wrist, and various sized scrapes and cuts peppered her entire body. 

Medical ministrations finished, Ganondorf carefully slid the gown over Link's head. With her hair smoothed out and in her new clothing, she looked like a completely different person. He licked his thumb, and wiped a trail of dried blood from her lip. 

"No wonder you hide your beauty, it puts even the princess to shame."


	4. Goodbye

Darkness, darkness, and more darkness consumed Link's dreams, and she squirmed to escape it. She saw Midna, her tiny body transforming into the twisted mass of the Fused Shadow, and the headgear crumbling in Ganondorf's hand. Link had loyalty to Zelda, but didn't care about her fate as much as she did Midna's.

It had scared Link senseless when Zant exposed the frail Twili to Lanayru's light. She shared the imp's pain as she carried her to the castle, and empathized with her when she found her fellow Twili transformed. So the feelings that rushed Link when she saw the Fused Shadow disintegrate in the evil king's hand hurt more than her own injuries.

_Midna..._

A small prick brought Link back to her own pain, and suddenly her wrist burned. She did not have enough strength to wake up yet, but she definitely felt someone grabbing at her. The sensation dulled, and her awareness slipped back under.

* * *

"Nmm..."

Link fluttered her eyelids, slowly gathering the energy to open them. She saw an ornately decorated ceiling, which she recognized as part of Hyrule Castle. Her first instinct was to sit up, but an overwhelming ache prevented it. She forgot that she suffered a blow to her chest.

_My chest?_

She suddenly became aware of the lack of weight, and lifted her arms. All her equipment was gone. Her broken wrist was in a splint, and in place of her breast binding was a loose medicinal wrapping around the ribs, coated in some kind of minty oil. Most surprising was her overall appearance- she was dressed as a woman. 

A creak from the door startled her, and she glanced over to see the dark lord himself.

"Are you awake enough for conversation?"

He approached the bed, kneeling down to inspect the broken wrist. "My condolences, however I don't believe you'll be able to hold a sword again with this arm. You'll have to learn to be right handed, little Hero."

Link glared at the man, wanting so badly to reach over and knock his teeth out. 

"I'm afraid you'll find that my teeth are rather hard to dislodge, my boy."

Blue eyes opened wide, and questions immediately flooded Link's mind. _How did he know what I was thinking? But more that that,_ my boy _? Was he insulting me? But there wasn't any inflection in his voice. Did he not notice? How could he not know, someone had to have undressed me..._

Ganondorf laughed at the sight of the little hero mulling things over. "Of course, I'd be more than willing to spar with you once your injuries have healed. You are no threat to me, you never were. Neither you, your princess, nor that shadow woman."

"...Mid...na."

The dark lord was surprised at the weak voice. He never heard words from the hero, not even through his puppet Zant. The voice was meek, but the tone was beautiful and rightly matched her feminine appearance.

"You're worried about that imp?"

A teary nod.

"She's not dead, if that's what you are thinking. Child, what lies did that princess and her sages tell you about me, that I'm a ferocious killer? Nonsense." Ganondorf exited the room, leaving Link confused. She had started nodding off when she heard him return, though this time a familiar whine accompanied him.

"Where are you taking me? Let go, you bastard! I'll kill you for what you did to-- Link!"

The little imp's voice perked up when she saw the weak figure in the bed, and she ran to her. "What did he do to you?! Can you move? I know you do the whole mute thing, but say something!" 

Link smiled. "...some...thing." She held out a splinted finger, and the Twili gripped it. Link was so grateful that Midna survived that she started crying, and soon the two of them were a pile of emotions. Neither noticed that Ganondorf had stepped out, giving the two girls some privacy.

Ganondorf returned an hour later. Link was back under, and Midna was wiping the sleeping girl's head. She hissed when she saw him. "What do you want, criminal?"

"I want to make a bargain with you, Twilight Princess. In return, I'll break the curse over you." Ganondorf had no interest in the Twilight Realm anymore, and was content to return it to her. Zant had been a disappointment, and proved that he was not ruling material.

"You think I'll bargain with a monster like you? Look what you did to Link! Her hand is useless! Why would you do something so horrible to a girl so much weaker than you?" Midna knew they were beyond secrets at this point, and thus lashed out with the only weapon she had- her insults. 

The evil king shook his head. "My people are a race of female warriors. We do not confuse beauty with fragility." He walked over and rubbed a strand of the golden hair between his fingers. "This one has the divine gift, something you exploited for your own gain. I met her in battle as her destiny decreed, and spared her life. Of the two of us, which is the monster?" 

Midna only glared at him, not wanting to respond. He was fine with her silence. "I will break the curse on you, and send you back to your home. The only thing I want in return is for you to destroy the mirror that connects our realms. Take this as a measure of good faith."

Ganondorf snapped his fingers, and Midna shuddered. A cloud enveloped her, and she grunted loudly enough to wake the sleeping hero. Link stirred, and stared at the cloud, concerned that her friend was in danger. When it dissipated, she was left staring at a tall stranger. 

"Mid...na? ...Pretty..."

Midna smiled, grateful to be back to normal, and patted Link's head. "Sorry, Link, I had a secret, too." She glared back at the Gerudo, anxious about his next move.

"Hero, your friend has a choice to make. I will free her people and send her home, but in return, she can never come back to Hyrule." Ganondorf studied Link's reaction, and could clearly tell that Link wanted Midna to take the deal.

The two girls had a bond that wasn't easily broken, but Link was extraordinarily selfless. She just couldn't put her desire for a friend above the Twili's salvation. Link saw for herself how much the Twili valued their leader. They needed her. "Go..." she said, gripping Midna's hand. "Twili...leader...happy."

Midna hugged her friend. "You dumb doggy...! I can't leave you here alone, who knows what he'll do to you!"

"No harm will come to the Hero, I assure you," Ganondorf interrupted. "It may take you some time to learn this for yourself, imp, but war ends at conquest. I have the throne I desired, and there is no further need for bloodshed. I will not kill Link, so long as Link does not try to kill me." 

"But you're evil! You want to use the Triforce and destroy Hyrule!" 

"How can I rule a kingdom that is no more?" Anger was evident on Ganondorf's face. "I only wish for a peaceful society for my people. Zelda and her family were the ones who segregated the land and branded us as thieves. You of all people should know what it's like to be punished for a crime committed eons before your own birth!"

Midna was about to retort when Link touched her arm. They both knew peace was the ultimate goal, and while Link didn't want to give up her friend or her freedom, it was the right thing to do. "Midna..."

Midna choked up, and hugged her friend again. "All right. But I'm really going to miss you, Link."

"Me...too..."


	5. Not a Boy

"Eat." 

A set of pursed lips opposed a spoon of porridge, drawing a sigh from the new king of Hyrule.

"I will force it in if you do not open your mouth."

Link rolled away from the bronze hand in her face, but its mate simply rolled her back. She was still sour over the loss of her friend Midna, and didn't want anything to do with the man who created the situation. Thus, this routine repeated every time Ganondorf tried to feed her, usually going until his patience wore out and he left the bowl on the nightstand.

"You are pushing my limits, boy. Eat it."

 _Boy?_ That upset Link. She reached out and smacked the bowl away with her splinted hand. Ignoring her painful ribs, she curled into a ball and started mumbling, the weight of an eighteen year charade crashing down on her.

"Nota boy... not a... boy..."

"Well, of course, but you haven't told me to address you otherwise yet."

Link came out of her ball just enough to make eye contact. Ganondorf was wiping up the food spilt on his waistcoat, and grabbed another bowl from the nightstand as if nothing had happened. He turned back and saw her, and sighed at the trembling mass of golden hair and bandages.

"Do you know who the Gerudo are? They're a race of female warriors. Their entire lives are based around combat, and every free minute is spent learning how to fight as effectively as possible. Only one male is born per century, and while law makes him their king, they live their lives only needing men for reproduction. They are beautiful and powerful, and they embrace their bodies. Your misogynistic society is to blame for your suffering, my pet. If you wish me to address you properly, you must only ask."

The girl gave a slight nod, and uncurled herself. She begrudgingly looked down at her chest and stomach, rubbing the contours with her uninjured hand. She still wasn't used to her body in feminine clothing, so the sight was strange.

Her actions made Ganondorf chuckle. "Is this the reason why you speak so little?" he asked, giving up cleaning his waistcoat and tossing it aside. She nodded, and this time accepted the outstretched spoon. He continued feeding her until the food was gone, then leaned over and pulled the blankets from the bed. "It is time for you to bathe."

Ganondorf scooped Link up, and she immediately began thrashing about in protest. She didn't like these evil hands on her skin. They felt strange, rough and hot as if they belonged to an animal. It made her feel even worse when she saw just how small she was in comparison. Just one of those hands could snap her leg in half.

The struggling continued out into the hall, though Ganondorf didn't seem to care. He carried her to a room at the back of the castle, one lined with ceramic tile instead of stone. In the middle was a large in-ground bath tub.

"Stop moving so I can disrobe you," the Gerudo commanded, sending a wave of embarrassment through the hero. She shook her head and pushed away from him, but didn't realize that he wasn't holding her as tightly and tumbled to the floor.

"Angh," she yelped when she hit the ground, recoiling from the sudden sting in her hindquarters. Ganondorf took the opportunity to snatch away her nightgown. When the cold air hit her now uncovered chest, she shivered and pulled her arms in for warmth and cover.

"How amusing." Ganondorf laughed at her sense of modesty. "Did you forget I am from a race of women? The sight of breasts does not excite me. Many Gerudo forgo chest covering in the summer, some a lot larger than you. So it is pointless to hide your body from me, child. Besides, I've already seen them."

Link looked up at the man towering over her. He had a point. They were just body parts, parts she had to conceal all her life. To Link, breasts were just a burden, especially since she'd never have a child to use them. There were times when she envied other girls in the village, Ilia especially, for having smaller breasts that would be easier to conceal. But was she actually that large? Link thought back to the bar woman, Telma, who almost suffocated her once in a hug. Without realizing it, Link squeezed her arms together, mimicking Telma's jacket and staring at her chest.

"Don't do that," she heard her captor admonish softly as he sat down beside her. A pair of bronze hands reached out and pushed the girls arms away, and then gently cupped her soft pink bosoms. "Women who do such things are undermining their own beauty for the sake of pleasing men. Your breasts are perfect the way they are, and any man who can't see that isn't worth wasting time on."

Link shivered at the strange feeling of someone touching her chest. The Gerudo's hands were rough, but at the same time, it felt pleasing, like when the village children used to rub her back. She closed her eyes, all her apprehension melting away. When the Gerudo's thumb touched her perked nipple, she let out a soft moan.

Ganondorf smiled at her reaction, and slowly set about cleaning her body. He grabbed a nearby sponge and began massaging her tense shoulders. Link's eyes remained closed, even as he stroked her long ears. _She must never have been pampered before_ , the Gerudo thought, surprised at how quickly her defenses and modesty had disappeared. He moved around her to wash her back, running fingers through her silky hair. This hair was too beautiful to hide.

The king pulled her into his lap, allowing her to lean back against his chest. After pulling off her medicinal wrap, he washed her stomach, pausing to run his fingers along the many scars lining her midsection. "You have suffered greatly during your journey, haven't you, little girl?" She cooed in response, half asleep. Ganondorf reached down and gently slipped off her undergarment, before hoisting her up and placing her into the water.

After rolling up his breeches, he sat on the edge of the tub, using his legs to hold her steady while he washed her golden hair. The gentle massaging of her scalp lulled her completely into slumber, and soon Ganondorf could hear her soft breathing catch.

He leaned down and inspected the girl's face. A month and a half had gone by since the battle, and she was slowly recovering. Her color had returned, and though she still resisted at mealtime, the improved nutrition was starting to fill her out. He removed the splint and palpated her wrist- it seemed to be well enough to leave unwrapped.

The only concern left on his mind was her mental state. Ganondorf greatly desired to see Link embracing femininity, and he had a feeling that she really wanted to as well. But it would be hard to just throw away so many years of behaviors. Her lack of speaking was a great example.

In six weeks, he hadn't heard more than thirty words out of her. He knew she was intelligent, there was no question in that regard. But it was her habit to use physical over verbal language, and he needed to find a way to reverse it. He wanted to hear more of that beautiful voice, wanted to hear it call his name.

Ganondorf sat back and stared at the ceiling. Did he just... _pine_ for her? He spared her life because he felt sorry for her, and his original plan was to mold her into a formidable opponent, not to keep her as a consort. But as he sat there, thinking of the girl dressed in the best of finery, dancing with him following a quiet dinner, falling asleep in his arms after making love, he realized that he was starting to fall in love with Link.


	6. Rehabilitation

A sunbeam wandered in through the open curtain, landing right on the pillow of a sleeping Hylian. Link scrunched her eyes, bringing her arms up to block it out and trying to regain her slumber. But it didn't work, and she eventually opened her eyes.

She was back in the room that had been her home for the last month and a half. She immediately noticed that her splint had been removed, though it still hurt when she clenched. Her rib pain had subsided for the time being, and she was able to sit up without difficulty. She contemplated trying to stand, and moved herself to the edge of the bed. Using the nightstand as support, she managed to get to an upright position. Her legs were weak from underuse, but in no time she was walking around the room.

Once she had her balance, she went to the window. Bracing for the worst, she flung open the curtain. Castle Town stood below, and all appeared to be as usual. She could even see a few Gorons walking about.

"Pleased with what you see?"

Link turned to find Ganondorf standing in the doorway, a tray of food in one hand and a book in the other.

"Didn't you hear me tell that imp that I was finished waging war?" The Gerudo sat down the tray and took up a position beside her. "I do not kill needlessly. These people are starting to understand that I will treat them as fairly as they treat me. Now come, sit and we will dine."

After the meal, Ganondorf once again picked Link up and carried her out of the room. She wiggled around, uncomfortable that she was being paraded around the castle in the revealing chemise Ganondorf had chosen.

"I have every intention of being a benevolent king, much more so than the bastard who had me executed," he said as he knelt and sat Link on a blanket outside in the courtyard. "So for your part, I expect you to honorably accept your defeat. I don't have to spare your life, and it would actually be a lot more convenient to take the Triforce of Courage from your rotting corpse. But I am choosing not to, out of compassion. Do not waste this favor, for it will never come again."

Ganondorf's words were stern, and the speech sent chills down Link's spine. She thought back to his deal with Midna. He told the Twili that he would not harm Link, but he may have been lying just to get her to destroy the Mirror of Twilight. Link had only been able to face him in combat because of the Master Sword's ability to repel evil, and should he attack her now, she would be defenseless. There was no other option- she would have to obey him.

Link stared at the ground, not wanting to accept that she had to obey him. But she finally looked up at the Gerudo and nodded. He responded by pulling her into his lap. "Then we are in agreement. Today begins your rehabilitation."

"...What?" Link managed to ask, watching Ganondorf produce the book from earlier. He gave her a smirk before flipping it to a page in the middle. 

"You have a lot of things to learn, but we will need to start slow until you are healed. So today, we're going to work on your speaking," he said bluntly. "It is clear to me that you were not a willing participant in this misogynistic farce of hiding your identity. So, while you are in the castle and town, you will live as a woman."

Link was taken aback. She didn't know how to live as a woman. For her entire life, she was a boy, expected to do boy things and have boy mannerisms. She always wanted to be free to live as a girl, but she was also afraid of being an outcast. Even if people accepted her as female, they would still ridicule her interests. Women don't use swords. Women don't wrestle Gorons. And women of Link's age are expected to start families. Link couldn't bear the thought of being shamed for being herself.

Ganondorf watched as Link pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head. It looked like this would be a tough road. "Perhaps I am being too harsh. But you have a lot to learn in a short amount of time. You're approaching the best years of your life, and you can't spend them behind a facade."

He stopped talking, and turned his attention back to the book. "I know you can read, so you are going to read this book to me. Don't worry about being loud or having accurate pronunciation. Just read it. Go on."

Link took the book, sighing. She wasn't too concerned about her voice at this point, because everything else was out in the open. But it was still her first instinct to communicate visually, so she had to really focus on the words in front of her.

"Longa go inthe byutiful king-don of Hyrule sarounded by mountains and forests..." Link understood the words, but her pronunciation and pacing was childish. It reminded Ganondorf of how Gerudo would sometimes speak with a lisp or use baby talk to attract a Hylian mate. They always sounded fake. She sounded adorable.

Ganondorf wrapped his arms around the slender waist in his lap. He leaned over her shoulder as she read, admiring her concentration. When she finished the page, he whispered into her ear. "Well done, Link. You've earned a reward. What would you like?"

Link fidgeted at the Gerudo's breath on her ear. That and his arms around her waist made her heat up, and she felt her cheeks burning. A reward? She didn't really want anything other than to go home. It would be nice to go back to her old life, but that wasn't going to happen. What else could she ask for?

Something came into her mind at that moment, something she really did desire. If she had that, she could put up with the pain of being away from home. "My... horse call..."

"Mmm? A horse call?" Ganondorf thought back to the battle, when he saw Link fumbling with a strangely shaped necklace. So that's what it was. "I don't remember something like that with your belongings. You will have to give me time to find it." This was an opportunity Ganondorf could not pass up. He knew very well where the horse call was, but he wanted to do more than just give it back to her. He wanted to make it special.


	7. Baby Goats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little odd... I wanted to put a reunion scene in it, so I just kind of shoved it in there. orz

Link sat in a stable near the west Castle Town gate, hugging a baby goat and staring at the crowd in the town square. It had been three months since Ganondorf came to power, but he kept his word. Life continued as it did before, and the people slowly accepted their new king. The only thing that had changed was the addition of Gerudo to the royal guard, which generated a lot of mixed conversation from the townsfolk.

Ganondorf continued with Link's rehabilitation, moving beyond the mental aspect into the physical. Her latest drill was archery practice with the guard, something she actually enjoyed. The bow she found while helping the Gorons was a forty pound draw weight, but she discovered that she now had trouble holding it steady. Switching arms helped, but she had to drop the draw weight until her body adjusted. The last few days were tough, but it made this day of rest all the more enjoyable.

Link was allowed to go into town unsupervised, but Ganondorf insisted that she continue dressing as a woman. So, she sat in the goat pen wearing a plain celadon dress. She was not allowed to cut or cover her hair, either, so she pulled it back into a short ponytail. In a way she was grateful for the rules, because if she covered her hand, no one in town would recognize her as the Hero of Light.

She hadn't been very chummy with the townsfolk before her journey, but there were a few people she didn't want to see her as a woman. The rupee hoarding Purlo, her friends at the bar, the doctor... Link knew they probably wouldn't care, and the reaction from Purlo would probably be golden. But she still wasn't ready to come clean. Even though the result hadn't been as catastrophic as could have been, she still failed her mission. On top of that, she was now living with the man she had been destined to defeat.

The baby goat started bleating, and Link laughed as it climbed onto her shoulders. It jumped down and wobbled around in the hay, then nipped at the grain in her palm. Link smiled sadly, remembering how she fed Epona in a similar way. Ganondorf had promised to find her horse call, but she never got it. It was a gift from Ilia and meant a lot to her, and also reminded her of home.

Since she couldn't go back to Ordon Village, Link had decided to come clean to Rusl and Ilia, and a month ago wrote a letter asking to meet in front of the castle gate. She remembered how she sat at the gate nervously, until she saw a pair of green eyes heading cautiously in her direction.

"Link...?" 

A nod and a smile later, the friends were hugging each other. "Are you okay? We thought you were gone," Ilia mumbled, and turned to inspect her friend. Ganondorf allowed her to wear a shirt and pants, but they hung loosely from her shoulders. "You look thin, are you eating well? And your hair is longer. Have you given up living as a boy?"

"I have to," Link explained. "For everyone..."

"You've always been selfless, Link. I have no doubt that this peace is because of you, " Rusl exclaimed, having walked up in the middle of the girls' conversation. His son Colin followed, making Link's eyes grow wide. She didn't expect Colin to come along, and wasn't ready to come out to him. Hiding her face, she ducked behind Ilia and prayed that Colin didn't hear what Ilia had said.

Rusl noticed, and turned to his son. "Colin, you love Link, right?"

"Right! Link's my hero!" 

"And nothing will change that, right?"

"Of course!" Colin had clearly grown after his ordeal, and now wore a sword and shield on his back. "I don't care that Link couldn't stop the castle from being taken over. Everybody's happy now, so that's what matters."

"Then Colin, Link has something to say to you." Rusl motioned for Link to come forward. Link sighed, and stepped from behind Ilia.

"Sorry Colin," Link began, "but I'm..."

"A girl?" Colin guessed, surprised at the high voice. But he shook off the surprise. "....So? I don't care if you're a girl. I mean, I did always wonder why you wouldn't go swimming with me..." The three adults laughed, and Link hugged the little boy. The group chatted back and forth, filling each other in about what they missed. Colin wouldn't stop talking about his new sister, and Ilia wouldn't stop asking questions about Epona.

Link's recollections made her sad, but she perked up and started giggling when she realized the baby goat had eaten both the grain and the gauze she used to cover her birthmark. Link had to confess to Ilia what had happened. After reeling from a shouting, Link assured her there was noting to worry about. Zelda was likely taking good care of Epona. There had been no word on the princess's fate, but she was safe since Ganondorf was not pursuing her.

The clock tower rang for noon, and Link petted the goats goodbye. Ganondorf usually wanted her to dine with him, and she didn't want to make him angry. He had been extremely kind to her for someone who was supposed to be a prisoner, and the least she could do was return the favor.

"What do we have here?"

Link stopped in her tracks when four young men blocked the road. One of them came forth, forcing her back as the others encircled her. "Aren't you a cute one. What's your name?" Link tried to ignore the men blocking her way. They smelled like they had spent the entire night swimming in liquor. "Silent type, huh? I like that."

"You're in my way," she mumbled, trying to snake past when one of them grabbed her left arm. "What's this? The mark of the Goddesses is on your hand. Wait a minute, I've seen this before, on a kid in the bar that night the fish showed up. That kid was supposed to be our hero." The drunkard tightened his grip on Link, but she had enough and kicked his shin. While he yelped, one of his friends grabbed Link by the shoulders.

"Hero, huh? Then that means you're the reason we're being oppressed. You pretended to be a boy and deceived the princess! Now you're cozying up to the bastard who stole her throne instead of fighting. What a waste of the divine gift! We should kill her so the gift is passed to someone who will use it."

Link scowled, and threw the man off her. _Resistance members? I thought those people gave up._ There had been an underground resistance movement around the time Ganondorf came into power, but it was different than the group Rusl belonged to. Rusl's group were hesitant at first to accept Ganondorf, but they waited it out. The members of this new group were violent, and didn't care that Ganondorf was benevolent. They wanted blood.

Link knew fighting with inebriated people was dangerous. But they had her cornered, and she had none of her equipment with her. If she didn't fight back, they could easily overwhelm her. If they were in an open space, she could use their imbalance against them, but there was no wiggle room here.

"You're wrong," she argued, though her voice didn't seem to carry over the lunchtime crowd. She easily dodged a drunken punch, but was driven further into the dark corner. The leader then pulled a knife from his pocket. "You bitch, this will teach you to betray our princess!" Link backed away, but tripped on the hem of her dress and fell over. Kicking at them didn't keep them from advancing, and she had nothing to use as a weapon. _I'll just have to try and catch the blade._ She tried to calm her nerves, and readied her trembling hand. _I just hope this weak hand is fast enough..._

But another hand was quicker than hers, and yanked the thugs out from the crevice to slam them into the street. A group of soldiers restrained the thugs, while their commander turned back to Link.

"You were late for lunch."

Link sighed in relief- it was Ganondorf. He knelt and helped her up. Her breathing calmed down, and she stopped shaking. "...I'da gotten them on my own," she mumbled, and walked with him back to the road. 

"What do you want me to do to them?" Ganondorf asked after smacking the ringleader across the face. "They should be punished in the most humiliating way possible, but I won't do anything you don't like."

Link thought it over, and came to a decision. "Let them go. No bloodshed..." She squeezed his arm, motioning toward the castle. Ganondorf nodded, and turned to his guards. "Drag them out to the square and let people know what they've done. That will be punishment enough."


	8. The Present

In the field south of Castle Town, a picnic blanket was set out in the flower fields. Atop the blanket, a golden haired girl in a celadon dress lay across the lap of a man with red hair and bronze skin. The man held the girl's hand and twirled a finger in her hair, and anyone who walked past would mistake them for newlyweds.

"I have a present for you, Link."

Link raised her eyebrows. It wasn't uncommon for Ganondorf to give her presents, but he almost never called her by name. He was pretty dramatic, and liked to call her such things as pet, pumpkin, hero, etc. Almost every night, he came to her room with dresses, books, jewelry, or perfume, though he usually passed them off as items relevant to her rehabilitation. It didn't take her long to figure out the truth.

But Link's biggest problem was that she didn't know how to react. She knew nothing of love or intimacy, only that her body heated up every time Ganondorf touched her. He liked to touch her, and she was starting to like it herself. He was gentle, always rubbing her shoulders and ears after finishing the day's exercises. Sometimes he nibbled on her earlobes, but that was as far as he'd ever gone. Ganondorf had yet to sincerely kiss her.

She thought about her own feelings for him. He did bother her a lot, waking her up early and usually keeping her busy until the sun set. But her evenings were her own, and he never insulted her for making a mistake. In a way, he was like the Spirit of the Hero that taught Link along her journey. 

There was also his appearance. Gerudo were exotic to begin with, but no living Hylian had ever seen a male before Ganondorf came along. Link found him interesting- he was huge, yet his features weren't distorted like the other giant men she'd met. She didn't really like beards, but the combination of red hair and bronze skin was too appealing to ignore.

"I think you'll be pleased, though it's nothing spectacular," Ganondorf boasted about his gift. "But, it will most definitely perk you up after the horrible morning you've had. Are you ready for your present?"

 _What could he give me that he hasn't already_? Link thought, but sat up and nodded anyway. She watched the Gerudo pull a scarf from his pocket and hand it to her. "....Some present," she mused, causing Ganondorf to burst into laughter. He grabbed her and kissed her forehead, smiling and giggling like she'd never seen before. It was infectious, and Link found herself giggling as well.

"You never cease to amaze me," Ganondorf said once he regained his composure. He was extremely proud of her. She had started speaking more often since the vocal training began, but because impromptu comments were hard to teach, he didn't expect to hear one naturally. "You'll get your present when you put on the blindfold, love."

Link followed the instructions out of curiosity. She heard Ganondorf leave, but a few moments later he came back and turned her around. "Ready? Open your eyes." Link slowly slid the blindfold off, bracing for the worst. But instead she got the best. Standing across from her was the one thing she never thought she'd see again- Epona.

Link gasped and ran over to the horse. Epona was equally happy to see her, and the two nuzzled their heads together. Her mane was a little dirty and her hooves needed some care, but she was otherwise healthy. Link teared up as she hugged her friend. "Where?"

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you, but I found her in the old Kakariko Village," Ganondorf motioned toward the place where Link unlocked Ilia's memory. "I had a feeling that Zelda might hide there, but I was in no hurry to pursue her until you asked for your horse call. So that was the first place I looked, though there was no sign of the princess. It took a while, but eventually the horse showed up, along with a.... curious looking Sheikah. He said he found the horse, and agreed to give her to me after I told him how much you missed her."

Ganondorf smirked. The Sheikah were all but extinct, so the appearance of a healthy young male raised suspicion. Especially when he showed up with the horse last seen carrying the princess away. But Ganondorf didn't let on that saw through Zelda's disguise. All he wanted at the moment was the horse. 

The king leaned back against the castle rampart, and watched as Link started brushing Epona. He had never seen the girl happier as she tended to the mare. Link was first and foremost a rancher, and took pride in her abilities. She buzzed around, giving the horse an inspection that would make Ilia proud. She then came over to Ganondorf and handed him the reigns with a smile. He held Epona still while Link cleaned her feet, and in no time a show ready horse stood before them.

Link wasted no time in trying to mount the horse. She skipped the saddle and instead fought with her dress, trying to hike it up enough to jump atop Epona. After tying it into a manageable position, she jumped on the horse and took off around the field.

She rode the horse around for an hour, stopping when she noticed Aveil running down the steps to speak with Ganondorf. Even from the distance, she could tell he wasn't pleased. He marched over to her cursing, and she quickly dismounted.

"Retack your horse. We're going to Gerudo Valley."


	9. Gerudo Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have the Gerudo speak their own language, but because I work 10 hour days, I didn't have time to make one up. But I really wanted to have some Gerudospeak, so I used the only other language I know, Japanese. But they're not speaking Japanese in the story, they're speaking Gerudo! If I get time in the future, I'll try to come up with my own. Sorry if people get confused. But I guess it's a bonus for those who understand? There's just one line here but there will be more in the future. orz ^^;

The sun was setting over the Lanayru Province, and the lake was bathed in a beautiful auburn. Ganondorf led Link to an obscured path just north of the Great Bridge. Link had never noticed this path in all the times she crossed through, and it wasn't on any map.

"This is the path we will take into the desert," Ganondorf explained. "After your king ordered my execution, the road was destroyed. But we Gerudo are not so easily hindered by blocked roads, and have built a path into the rubble. Your horse should be able to jump this wall." He demonstrated with his stallion.

The rock wall was slightly taller than Link, and that worried her. Epona was a good jumper, but these were rocks. One miscalculation would not only hurt the horse, but possibly kill Link. She looked to Epona as if to ask her opinion, and Epona neighed with confidence. _All right, girl. You've never steered me wrong before._

Link lead Epona back as far as possible, and after catching her breath, she urged the horse forward. Epona bound forth and took the wall gracefully, landing down in a patch of weeds. Link sighed with relief. _Good girl._ She looked ahead- the path was narrow, but it continued past the horizon. It was understandable how she missed it in the past.

"Well done. Now come, we need to reach the Valley before the sun sets." Ganondorf took off to the west, and Link followed. The sun was just above the horizon, allowing for at most another hour of light. She remembered how cold it was the night she came to the Gerudo Desert for the first time, and didn't like the idea of repeating the experience.

After about a half hour of riding, the pair came upon a large gate manned by two Gerudo guards. The one in front saw them approach, and shouted up to the one controlling the opening mechanism.

"It's the King! Open it!"

Beyond the gate was a large fortress. It wasn't grand in any sense, but it was solidly built and weathered the desert storms well. Ganondorf dismounted in front of the center entrance, handing the stallion's reigns to an old woman who came out to greet him.

"Welcome home, young master. Your haste in returning is greatly appreciated." The old woman's gaze shifted to Link, who had dismounted but still held Epona's lead. "And I see you've brought a guest?"

Link was unbelievably nervous. All the Gerudo they passed stopped to stare at her, some of them even whispering in their language. She understood why, after all Hylians were their mortal enemies, and she did try to kill their leader.

"This is Link, chosen by the Goddesses to wield the Triforce of Courage. She has come with me not only to help me solve our problem, but also to learn from you. Treat her as one of your own," Ganondorf commanded to the crowd. He turned to Link, and instructed her to leave Epona with the woman. "Don't worry, Isolde here is good with horses."

The Gerudo king pressed on into the fortress, and Link hurried after. She was hesitant to leave Epona with the old woman, but Epona didn't seem to mind. In fact, Epona was getting along really well with Ganondorf's stallion and wanted to go with him. _I hope that woman puts them in separate stalls_ , Link said to herself, remembering how feisty Fado's stallions were.

Link followed Ganondorf into a strategy room, where several heavily armored Gerudo stood around a map of the desert. They stopped what they were doing to acknowledge their king, but immediately returned to the map. It was a map of the Arbiter's Grounds, though there were several entrances marked that Link was not familiar with.

"Where is it coming from, Kona?" Ganondorf asked the most heavily decorated guard. She pointed to the room where Link fought the ghostly Death Sword. She then removed her helmet, revealing a long scar atop a blind eye.

"It looks like the demon is coming from this room, though it's not the same as the ones we've sealed before." Kona then realized that Ganondorf was not alone, and stared down Link. She slipped into the Gerudo native tongue to add, " _Koitsu ha? Naze Hairiajin ga iru?_ "

"Speak in the common language when she's around," Ganondorf ordered, noting Link's confusion. "She asked who you were. Tell her."

"...Link." Link held out her hand, meaning to shake with Kona. Instead, Kona grabbed it and studied the birthmark. "The Triforce, huh? That makes you a formidable warrior, then. Forgive my rudeness, and the rudeness of my kin. We just have trouble looking beyond the oppression of Hylians past. You are here to help us, then? Did My Lord tell you what has happened?"

"There is an evil presence coming from the temple, and it has already taken the lives of ten of my kin," Ganondorf explained with a scowl. "It's not something from the Twilight Realm. At least, not the Twilight Realm I know. I'm concerned that if we don't stop it here, it could spread to the rest of Hyrule."

"If it were to spread, the first target would probably be the Peak province." Kona pointed to the Snowpeak Ruins, then traced her finger down to Hyrule Field. "Next I would guess Castle Town, Kakariko, and the forest."

"And Ordon..." Link frowned. She didn't need to hear any more. She was a little overwhelmed by the sudden rush of information, but Kona's words hit home. Ordon was defenseless, so whatever this menace was, she was determined to fight it.

Ganondorf stayed silent, noting the concern on her face. "Kona, you've been fighting since this morning correct? Escort Link to my bedroom, then retire to your own. This thing thrives at night, so there's nothing we can do until the sun rises." He noted the exhaustion on both women's faces, one from war and one from overstimulation. "I'd like you both to be in top shape for tomorrow morning. And Link..." He pulled the Hylian close and kissed her forehead, eliciting a soft mewl from her and several whispers from the guards. "You will be pushed hard in the coming days, so sleep well."

Link followed Kona through the Gerudo Fortress, ending up at a large room overlooking the entire compound. "This is our leader's room," Kona said, lighting a lamp near the door and pressing inside. "Sorry if it seems dark and gloomy, no one's had time to redecorate. Though I suppose you're used to his aesthetic by now."

"No, castle is the same. No change," Link muttered. Ganondorf did change a lot of things when he came into power, but the castle was not one of them. He probably kept it that way for the sake of earning the people's trust. The only place he changed was the rear pavilion, and for a good reason.

During the fight with Zant, Link and Midna were warped to the castle. Zant managed to get the upper hand and spun his blades around Link several times, slicing through her chain mail and cutting her up like a turkey. Even through all her ordeals, Link had never been in such pain. When Ganondorf brought Link to the pavilion for shield training, the pain came back and made Link lock up. He deduced why when he saw her grab at the scars on her stomach, and quickly had the pavilion demolished.

Thinking of it made Link shudder, so she desperately changed the subject. "Your eye, from the demon?" Kona nodded as she changed the dusty bedsheets. "From a demon, but not the one we're faced with now. This came from the hellish sword that used to be confined in the temple. You defeated it, correct? That's why the king brought you here."

Kona sat down on the fresh sheets. "You probably don't realize this, but Lord Ganondorf is a sharp strategist. To many, his plans seem erratic. But they make sense when you consider the end goal. Sit over here, kid." Link came over and sat beside the woman, and next thing she knew, her hair was being pulled. Link yelped, before realizing that Kona wasn't doing it to be mean. There were several burrs stuck in her hair.

"You really shouldn't be traveling through the desert wearing that," she commented on Link's dress, now soiled from the day's ride. Walking over to a large dresser, Kona returned with a bundle of clothing. "You can have these. They're his clothes from when the king was a teen, so they're going to be big, but at least they're closer to your size. Why were you wearing that dress, anyway? Weren't you concerned about chafing your legs?"

She was nervous discussing such things with a stranger, but Link decided to come clean about her past. When Kona heard it, she started laughing. "Ha! Leave it to the simple minded Hylians to declare a woman unfit to be their savior. So you lived your entire life as a boy? Must have been tough. I mean, a girl's teen years are the best for sexual exploration."

Link's face turned red, making the soldier even more hysterical. "Don't tell me, you haven't done it yet? Not even by yourself? Holy shit, Ganondorf has more self-restraint than I thought... Make sure you tell me all the details when it finally happens. I know Aveil and Joleni have done it with him, but they won't tell me a thing."

The red-faced Hylian jumped off the bed and ran over to the corner. The conversation took a weird turn, and it made her uncomfortable. She knew Kona was talking about sex, but sex by yourself? You can't make a baby by yourself. And Kona mentioned Aveil... Was Ganondorf courting Link during the day only to turn around and embrace his servant at night? It made her so frustrated that she punched the wall, then recoiled in pain from the hard stone on her weakened wrist.

"Hey, kid, I didn't mean to upset you." Kona apologized and came over to inspect Link's hand. "How old are you, twenty? Twenty one?"

"...Eighteen."

"Ah, okay. You're still a baby, then, I shouldn't tease you." Kona pulled Link out of the corner and studied her frame. "You're built for archery, just not in that ridiculous dress. I can tell you handle a sword well, and you even have skill with unusual weaponry. But you're also visually attractive in an unconventional sense, even with boyish mannerisms. I'll bet that's why the king is making you dress femininely, he wants to show you off. He's always loved fancy clothing, probably because we Gerudo tend to wear just pants and a sarashi or halter to hold up breasts. But he's a man, of course, so he doesn't realize how constricting some clothing can be." The two chuckled together, before Kona excused herself. It was getting late, and she could tell the Hylian was exhausted. She bid Link good night, and soon Link was alone in the giant bedroom.

Link rooted around through the bag of Ganondorf's old clothing, finding an undershirt and drawstring pants that covered her sufficiently. She crawled into the large bed, too exhausted to even blow out the candles. In moments she was asleep, and didn't hear the door creaking open.


	10. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not mentioning it before. Italics are character thoughts, usually Link's.

"I can't wait to get married so I can have my own children," Ilia said, squeezing her doll baby and rocking it back and forth. "You have to get married before you can have children. What about you, Link? Do you want to get married?"

_What? I can't get married and you know that._

The little blonde bearing the mark of the goddesses shook her head with a smile, and let out a single word. "Can't."

"Oh, that's right," Ilia said. "But you'll be able to tell everybody you're a girl someday, right? You can get married then. Maybe we'll get married together. We can have matching weddings!"

_You're only seven years old, why are you talking about marriage?_

Link shrugged and picked up her toy sword, while Ilia kept rambling about her dream man. "I want to marry someone nice. There aren't many boys here, though. Colin and Talo are babies, and Fado is old and gross. Besides, I like a certain kind of boy. Light hair, same height as me, clumsy but kind. What kind of man do you like?"

_Brave... Not afraid to defend those he loves from danger._

"Brave."

"Wooow. So you want a warrior then? Hee hee. What kind of voice?"

_Commanding and deep, but not too low._

"Deep."

Ilia's eyebrows raised. "Mysterious, huh? What kind of body? I don't want somebody as big as my dad, that's probably why I want a skinny guy."

_Definitely larger than me. I've had to save and protect others all my life, so I just want someone to cradle me, to comfort me when I am vulnerable._

"Strong."

"Sounds great. I hope you find someone like that. You're pretty, so I'm sure you'll get what you want. Just start acting like a girl!" Ilia hugged Link, and went back to playing with her doll.

_I remember this... Ilia used to ask me about my interests in men. What did I tell her, 'brave, deep voice, tall, dark, and strong?'_

_Wait... I know someone like that. He's not exactly upstanding, and he can be demanding. But he takes care of me, and I can be myself more than I could in the village. He even gave me back my best friend._

_Maybe what Kona said made me mad for a reason... Maybe I... like Ga..._

The chime signaling sunrise rang out through the fortress, stirring Link out of her dreams. She grumbled and squeezed the pillow in her arms tighter, trying to will the noise away. It was a comfy and warm pillow, and she buried her face in deep. But then the pillow pulled her in tighter.

Link yelped and jumped backward, nearly rolling off the edge of the bed. The 'pillow' caught her and pulled her in, chuckling with a familiar baritone. She then realized that she was sleeping nuzzled against Ganondorf.

"No need to wake just yet, my pumpkin," he whispered, running his fingers through her bangs. Link wiggled against the man's bare chest. "Stay with me. We may not get quality time like this again for a while." His voice was somber and his gaze drifted, the weight of the coming battle on his mind.

The two laid together in silence until the sun shone brightly through the window. Ganondorf finally sat up, but immediately leaned back down over Link. "Listen to what I have to say well, Link."

Something in his eyes burned with a passion. Link's eyes opened wide, and she gave the man her whole attention. "This menace is dangerous, and I will not expose you to him until you've learned all you can from my people. You are skilled beyond belief, but the desert is harsh and unforgiving. Put your all into absorbing their technique, so that if need be, we can take this demon out together. Do this for me, and when all is right, I will make it up to you with whatever you desire. Do you understand?"

The Gerudo king frowned at Link, waiting for a reply. But instead, a pair of small hands reached up and gently grabbed his head. Link put her thumbs on his eyebrows and lifted them up out of a scowl, just like her mother used to do. Link had done it on impulse, as if it was her way of telling him that everything would be okay.

Ganondorf was touched by this simple gesture, and smiled down at Link. Her cheeks were reddened from slight embarrassment, but her big blue eyes lit up her face, recalling the innocence that drew him in from the beginning. It was too much for the king to handle, and without a word, he leaned in and let their lips meet.

"Mmm!" Link was surprised, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant. Ganondorf wasn't overbearing; he was forceful but not so much that she couldn't get away. His hands slid along her head and chest, caressing her and sending her body temperature through the roof. She moaned when he tugged her ear, and he used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth.

The muscle gliding along her teeth made Link shiver. She wasn't sure how to react, but something inside told her to touch it with her own. Ganondorf's taste was exotic, like cinnamon with a touch of mint. She wanted to taste it more, so she sucked on the Gerudo's lips.

Ganondorf responded by gripping Link's waist, sliding his hands up under her shirt and caressing up to her shoulders. He took in the feel of her skin, wanting nothing more than to rip her clothing away and take her this very second. But it was neither time nor place for that- he knew she wasn't ready to go that far, and the demon terrorizing the valley left no time for play.

"...That's enough for now," he said as he released Link's mouth, giving the girl a pained look. "We have to stop this menace."

Link watched Ganondorf prepare his armor, and as he did, he motioned to a box at the foot of the bed. She crawled over and opened it, finding her old equipment inside. There was one noticeable piece missing, the most important item of all.

"My sword?"

"I have instructed Kona to take over your training," Ganondorf answered, seemingly ignoring the question. "She is an excellent warrior, and I think it would be best to have her teach you. I'll take over the battle efforts."

"Where is my sword?" Link asked again, this time visibly agitated. "It can help. Repels evil."

Ganondorf sighed. "You think I don't know that? Your sword is wherever you left it, I wasn't burning my hand to retrieve it. Now get dressed, I'm going to get Kona."

Link waited until he left to get dressed, before pounding a fist on the bed. _The Master Sword must be in Hyrule Field somewhere... I just hope it didn't fall in a chasm_. She perked up a little at her familiar green tunic, but her frown returned when she noticed the bloodstains around the collar and abdomen. _It's almost brown instead of green..._ She tied her breasts up as normal for support, but skipped the chest pillow. Just as she finished dressing, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming in, ready or not," Kona announced and pushed the door open, in time to see Link shoving her hair in the hat. "Wow, looks like a warrior. But your tunic is a little ratty... Remind me when we're done to have some fabric sent up for a new one. Okay, you have your bow? Come with me, then."

* * *

Link stumbled back to the bedroom, exhausted from twelve hours of archery training. Despite the physical strain, most of it was actually entertaining. She learned how to make a type of paralytic arrowhead known as the "Gerudo ice arrow", as well as better aiming techniques when riding on horseback. Her wrist hurt at the start, but the feeling gradually dissipated so long as she shot with her opposite hand. Link's accuracy was as sharp as ever, and she impressed the Gerudo by hitting a far target without the Hawkeye.

She hadn't seen Ganondorf all day, as he apparently went to the Arbiter's Grounds to investigate. His horse was not in the stable when she brought Epona back, so she debated waiting to eat until he returned. The decision was made for her, however, when she conked out over the dinner table.

* * *

 

_It's been a week... Where is he?_

Link was starting to get worried. The other Gerudo seemed confident that their king was working to eradicate the mysterious demon, but Link couldn't shake her intuition. Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power, so there's no way he would take a whole week to kill a single demon, no matter how powerful. Link had a piece of the Triforce as well, and it took him only a matter of hours to subdue her.

"I'm going after him," she announced in the middle of her magic spell training.

"Uh, I don't think so," Kona interjected. "You've only had archery and magic lessons so far, and that wrist of yours isn't strong enough to fight with. Are you confident enough to wield a sword with your right hand?"

"He might be in trouble. Have to help." Kona watched as Link gathered her equipment and buckled one of the Gerudo sabers to her back. She really wanted to try and find the Master Sword, but there was no time to waste. "Kona, help me?"

"You want me to come along?"

"No. Find my sword. Dropped in Eldin field. Might need it." Link had greatly improved her conversational skills, but she tended to drop subjects when she was flustered. Kona read the look on the Hylian's face as one of determination and compassion, and understood immediately why the king was so taken with her.

"All right, I'll look for it. Be careful kid, and remember what I've taught you today. There are countless spectres in the Arbiter's Grounds, some immune to weaponry."

Link nodded, and ran for the stable. _There's nothing to worry about. He's probably just taking his time torturing the demon. I'll get there and it'll all be over. He'll just laugh and embrace... Wait, that's not what I meant! He'll_ _ **scold**_ _me. Geez, I sound like some little girl._

_Just don't be dead, Ganondorf. Some people need you..._


	11. The Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a little sparse... I wanted an action scene but I have trouble writing them. I'll make sure the big fight is better.

Link tiptoed through the main hall of the temple, relieved that her double clawshot made navigating the foyer easier than the last time she came through. There were still many traps, however, and she had to be careful or else a spike would take off her foot. _I wish I still had the map I used to mark the traps in this place._

The way to the Death Sword's chamber was easy to find, all Link needed to do was follow the freshest blood trails. She reached her destination, and braced herself for what might be inside. One deep breath later, she shoved the door open.

Nothing. A great amount of blood covered the walls and floor of Death Sword's chamber, but there was no sign of the demon or the Gerudo king. Link scanned the room three times to make sure, and the only thing out of the ordinary was an unfamiliar door. _That's got to be where it's coming from._ She reached out to lift up the door, when a falling portcullis nearly took off her fingers.

"HRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Link rolled away in time to avoid a rusty sword, but not in time to counter with a blow of her own. Getting her bearings, she faced her attacker. A stalfos twice the size of any she'd ever met charged at her, and she had to think up a strategy quick. She noticed a chunk missing from one of its vertebrae, and dug in her bag for a bomb. She looked away for only an instant to find it, but that was enough for the stalfos to strike. It swung, and Link got caught on the end of its blade.

"Argh!" she screamed as blood poured from her shoulder, a fraction too late to block with her shield. But she got the upper hand, finding the bomb and shoving it up the monster's ribcage. A few seconds later it went off, shattering the skeleton but also flinging Link into the wall.

 _Thank the Goddesses_. Link stumbled to her feet, reeling from blood loss. She reached in her bag again, but this time met with even more pain- the potion bottle she had been reaching for was shattered. _Work through it, work through it..._

But the pain was much harder to ignore than Link thought. She got the portcullis and door open, but three steps later collapsed to the floor. _No, I can't fall here. The Gerudo are counting on me to help them._ _ **He's**_ _counting on me to help..._

* * *

"You look beat, kid."

Link fluttered her eyes, trying to reorient herself. The rotten stench of spilt blood filling her nose and her aching shoulder reminded her what happened, and she realized she had passed out and was still lying on the ground. She picked up her head just enough to see two figures approaching. One she recognized immediately as the voice's owner. "Ko...na." Eldin field was at least a day's ride there and back, so either Kona rode like a demon, or Link was out a whole day.

"Here, kid. Gulp this down," Kona instructed, pressing a bottle to Link's face. Link immediately recognized it as blue Chu Jelly, one of her least favorite tastes. But it was a cure-all, and she had no desire to refuse it. She swallowed the fluid, and immediately felt her pain disappear. Rising to her feet, she stared at the one accompanying the Gerudo.

It was a young man, covered head to toe with blue denim and white cloth bandages, except for his head where wisps of blond hair stuck out from under a skullcap. He stared judgementally with red eyes at Link, before pulling something from his back. "You'll need this, Hero."

The man threw an oblong object at Link, almost too quick for her to react. But she caught it, and immediately smirked. The Master Sword, in all its glory, was returned to her at last. She mouthed a thank you before tying it on her back.

"Good thing this _okama_ was nearby, when I touched the sword it stung a little," Kona said, motioning to the mystery man. He snorted in response, aware of her stealthy insult. "That's because it doesn't want to be wielded by someone like you. The Master Sword is a living relic, and it chooses its master based on their courage and strength. It knows if its master is still alive, and refuses to be obedient to anyone else until its master releases the bond."

"Then why'd it trust you, _kusomajime_?" Kona hissed.

"Because it knew I would only transport it to its master. For all it knew, you were just another sand rat come to plague Hyrule."

"Quiet!" Link didn't have time to watch Kona and the young man argue. "Have to help Ganondorf. Argue later." She looked at the man, and wondered something. "Are you Sheikah?"

"That's correct. You may call me Sheik. Though I do not support the man who has taken the throne, I wish to offer my aid. This threat goes beyond bureaucracy." Sheik made a slight bow, before pulling out a pair of kunai. "I may not be as skilled at combat as you, Link, but I have good aim."

 _This must be the one who returned Epona._ Link accepted Sheik's help, and the three proceeded down the new hallway. "This is as far as my troops got," Kona explained as she lit a lamp. "I knew the door was there, but something kept us out. His Excellency must have broken the barrier it made."

Sheik studied the walls, noting a number of gouges and claw marks. "Something was indeed imprisoned here long ago. Perhaps it drew a fraction of the reanimation power Zant used to stop Link from reaching the Mirror of Twilight, and became something worse."

The hero cringed, and reflexively grabbed at her tailbone. _That damned Stallord..._ She had fallen from the spinner tracks on the column several times while trying to defeat it, and went through several potions to repair her broken bones. "Could be. There were lotsa zombies."

The chamber soon split into two paths, neither of which Kona had on her map. "Well, kid, now what? I can't sense His Excellency down either one." Both had a large amount of bloodstains on their floors, and noises could be heard from either direction.

"The best option would be to split up," Sheik announced after staring down the two roads. "Link has the benefit of the Master Sword, and can cut down any obstacle. So let's let him decide which path to take. We then shall take the other."

_Him?_

"I'm not a boy," Link declared. Spending time amongst the Gerudo had definitely affected her opinions. She used to think that if she came out to other warriors, they would blame all her limitations on her gender instead of being supportive; or worse, tell her to "be careful" or not to overexert herself. But no one had done that. Instead the Gerudo let Link judge her own strength and never chided her for being unable to do something. She was finally starting to feel like she didn't need to pretend anymore.

Sheik stared at Link, the mask around his face hiding his full expression. "Interesting. But conversation for another time. Choose the path."


	12. Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild violence in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I've finally drawn a cover! http://defunctzombie.tumblr.com/post/92885435434/finally-got-off-my-ass-and-drew-a-cover-for

_There's something about Sheik that throws me off... But at least he's here to help,_ Link thought to herself as she went deeper into the dark tunnel. The air was getting heavier, though surprisingly it wasn't getting darker. No, it was getting lighter. Link drew her sword as an open door came into view. Peering beyond, she could see scores of bones lining the floor of a large round chamber. And right in the middle was a black lump.

"Ganondorf!"

Link ran over, and rolled him onto his back. It was indeed Ganondorf, lying still as a corpse.

"Hey, Ganondorf? Ganondorf!" She shook him a few times, unable to wake him up. She could tell he was breathing, and he didn't seem to have any injuries. But there was an aura about him, and it was enough to worry her.

"Get up!" Link yelled, and pounded her fist on his chest. Suddenly, Ganondorf's eyes sprang open, coaxing a relieved sigh out of the hero. But the joy was literally cut short, by a sharp pain in Link's left side. She grimaced and whimpered, then glanced down to see what had happened. A black dagger was sticking out the side of her belly, held by a dark hand glowing with the mark of the Goddesses.

"Ngh... wha..?" Link shivered in pain and disbelief, but managed to turn back to Ganondorf and meet his eyes. Something was wrong. The golden sheen of his eyes was gone, replaced by an inky black. These were not the eyes of the man she had come to love.

"Heh heh heh... Humans are so easily manipulated."

Ganondorf sat up, violently shoving Link off. She hurried to get to her feet, but he grabbed her by the head and flung her face first against the far wall. He threw her dislodged hat to the ground, then ran forward and pinned her by the neck. The movements were so quick that Link had barely made contact with the wall before being slammed back into it. Blood ran down her forehead into an eye, and she screamed in pain. Both her mind and body were a mess, and she couldn't grasp what was happening.

_It hurts, Ganondorf... Please... let... go..._

"It was easy to take control of him. All I had to do was make him think you had come."

Link was slowly putting the pieces together. The demon must have possessed Ganondorf's body, and by extension, commandeered the Triforce of Power. It squeezed her neck and tossed her back to the center of the room, breaking what little concentration she had gathered.

"He's stubborn, though, and I haven't been able to take him completely. But now that you're here, I shall succeed. After all, what better way to break he who wields the Triforce of Power than to make him use it to kill his lover? Your corpse shall set me free!"

The demon in Ganondorf's body rose high into the air, and called forth a magical blast. It hurled the magic at Link, who in the last second sliced it back with the Master Sword. But she was too weak to aim, and only managed to hit the wall.

Link huffed, doing her best to crawl backward from the demon. Her side was in agony, yet she couldn't remove the knife for fear of exsanguination. Fatigue was setting in hard, and she started losing vision. _I can't fight like this..._

Another magic blast came toward her, but this time she managed to send it back toward the demon and clipped his shoulder. It hissed, more annoyed than injured. It was about to hurl a greater blast at Link, but was interrupted- a streak of silver whizzed through the air and right into its arm.

"Gahhh!" The demon ripped the arrow from its arm, discarding it and cursing up a storm. Link rubbed the blood out of her eyes to focus, and craned her neck to see where the silver had come from. Sheik stood above her on an outcropping, bow in one hand and a silver tipped arrow in the other. He let fly another arrow, though this time the demon dropped downward and the arrow stuck in the floor.

"Link! Grab the discarded arrows and fire them again! Use them to kill that thing!" Sheik barked from the outcropping. Link stared at the two relics she picked off the ground. Silver arrows, the strongest weapon known to Hyrule, even stronger than the Master Sword. Kona once described them as a gift from the Goddess of the Sand, left with mortals in case the ultimate evil ever descended upon them. Their location was said to have been lost.

Link turned and stared back at the demon. It was ignoring her and Sheik, instead cursing and grasping at its arm. Link shivered when she noticed a single drop of blood fall to the floor, and even more so when she saw how much was stuck to an arrowhead.

_I can't... I can't use these arrows on that thing. Not while its inside his body. It will kill the demon, sure, but it could also..._

"Link! What are you waiting for?! Kill it!" Link ignored Sheik's screaming, and instead thought back to the fight at Hyrule castle. Ganon the beast reacted to the Master Sword. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it did beat him back to human form. And the Master Sword was responsible for purifying Link after Zant cursed her. It was the best option for excising the demon while sparing Ganondorf. The arrows can wait until Ganondorf is safe.

"Never let your guard down in battle, fool."

"AHHH!" Link failed to realize that she'd looked away from the demon, and so was unaware that it had gotten close to her until it drove its fist down into her leg, cracking both the floor and Link's bones. There was no way the girl could walk or crawl away now. Two massive hands then reached out and wrapped around her neck, squeezing her windpipe shut.

She heard Sheik screaming and yelling, and saw that the demon was talking to her. But Link's focus was gone. _I'm sorry, Ganondorf. I wanted to save you, but... I guess I'm no match for this thing. But, at least my death will come at your hands, even if you aren't the one controlling them. I suppose it's an honor to be killed by the one you love..._

Link was nearing unconsciousness, but didn't want to give in just yet. There was just enough life in her for one final attack. The silver arrow was still in her right hand, and the demon was close enough for her to jam it in. But instead, she moved with her left, pulling the dagger from her side and shoving it in the gap between Ganondorf's armor.

The demon was shocked, releasing Link and stumbling backward. It was enough of an opening for Sheik to hit with what little magic he could conjure, stunning the demon. Then out of nowhere, Kona leapt in and grabbed Link's discarded sword. The expression on her face was gloomy, and she muttered an apology for what she was about to do. " _Moshiwake gozaimasen, heika._ "

Kona thrust the sword through Ganondorf's chest plate, causing both the demon and Ganondorf to scream in agonizing pain. But she immediately withdrew and threw the sword to the floor, careful not to expose her king to the blade more than necessary. Her gamble worked, and soon a black spectre rose from Ganondorf's limp body.

"Meddling bitch. You may have dislodged me from my prey, but there is no way you can kill me with those relics of yours. Not even the greatest archer can hit me in this form, let alone one missing an eye."

"Who said it'd be me, _aho_?"

The demon screamed as Sheik shot one of the arrows into its spine, and turned to see the other headed straight for its eyes. When the second arrow hit, the spectre started sizzling and dissolving. "Damned humans... This won't stop me. Not by a-"

A fierce ball of magic suddenly connected with the spectre and disintegrated it, and Kona and Sheik turned to see the source. Ganondorf sat up, eyes and face red with rage.

"Sir! Are you all right? Forgive me if I've injured you, I was just..."

" _Ii, yo,_ " Ganondorf mumbled, completely disinterested in his own health. Instead he ran over to the motionless Link, and lifted her off the floor. "Goddesses, what have I done?"


	13. Pain

Ilia made her way home from Faron Woods, a bundle of firewood on her back. It was a pleasant afternoon, so she stopped for a break at the spring to rest. A patch of odd weeds caught her eye, and she reminisced about how Epona would come when Link blew through them.

It had been two months since they reunited in Castle Town, and though Ilia saw for herself that day that her friend was alive, it didn't make her stop worrying for Link's safety. Her concerns intensified when she heard a rumor that the new king hadn't been seen in weeks. Ganondorf had proven to be a visible ruler, and frequently made appearances on the streets. Ilia didn't venture into town often, but Rusl and Colin did, and Colin especially liked to talk about the Gerudo male. He had accepted the change in monarchy quicker than his father did, and held no prejudice.

So it was because of the little boy's fond descriptions that Ilia recognized the stranger approaching her. Ganondorf paused and stood at the edge of the spring, the sleeves of his black kimono fluttering in the wind.

"You, young woman. Tell me, am I close to Ordon Village? I'm looking for someone there and it's urgent I find them."

Ilia stood still, taking in the giant man standing before her. He looked terrifying, but there was no animosity in his voice. "I am the mayor's daughter. Whatever you want can be settled with me," Ilia huffed in her best intimidation voice.

"Then perhaps you are the one I am looking for. I remember she had a friend, someone who was good with horses...?"

"'She?' Are you talking about Link? What happened, is Link okay?" Ilia went into a panic, running over and yanking on the Gerudo's coat. "Where is she? If you hurt her, I swear to the Goddesses..."

Ganondorf lowered his head and sighed. "This is a complicated situation. Perhaps it would be best for me to speak with your father..."

* * *

_It hurts... All I feel is pain. Pain that I've let Hyrule down. Pain that I couldn't stop the Gerudo from being oppressed. Pain that I couldn't save Ganondorf..._

_His soul must be in agony. If Kona and Sheik can't stop the demon, what will happen to him? He may be gruff and intimidating, but he does not deserve to suffer. He's kind, loyal, brave... and romantic. Yes, he is very affectionate. He grooms his horse, he praises his warriors, he even humors the children in the streets._

_And he... he even pays attention to me as a girl. I don't have to hide, and I've never needed to fake a smile when he's around. His touches were so warm... A shame I'll never feel that heat again._

_So this is what love is... Ironic that I've learned it here at the end. But perhaps I'll get to feel it in the next life..._

"A tear? Hey, the kid's crying!"

_...What?_

"Crying? Maybe the pain is returning. Make another one of those potions."

"I already explained this, girl. Potions don't work on injuries of this magnitude."

_These voices are familiar... What's happening?_

"That doesn't mean we can't try. Something has to be able to help her. What made the pain go away for you when you lost that eye?"

"I worked through the pain. It was a badge of honor, something a little farm girl like you wouldn't understand."

_Kona? And the other voice, it sounds like... Ilia..._

"....uhn..."

The darkness that had enveloped Link's vision faded, and the owners of the two voices came into sight. She was back at Hyrule Castle, and the first face she saw bore a pair of bright green eyes filled with concern.

"Link! You're awake!"

It really was Ilia. And Kona too, as intact as she last saw her. Link tried her best to smile, but even the smallest movements brought more pain. Her voice failed her as well, and she couldn't manage more than the simplest grunts. Ilia rubbed Link's hair, tears welling in her eyes and too choked up to do anything but smile at her friend.

"...an..."

"Easy kid, your throat was crushed," Kona said, shushing Link as she grabbed a hand mirror. "Take a look. You're almost as wrapped up as the _okama_." Link looked at her reflection, and what Kona said was true. Her forehead and neck were wrapped with thick gauze. There were large scratches above and below her left eye, and the right was completely surrounded by bruising. The rest of her body was in similar shape. A layer of thick cotton bandages hugged her torso, and her left leg was in a cast below the knee.

"Your chest will recover quickly," Kona explained. "The wound wasn't too deep, and fortunately we had a blood donor available." She made a motion to the corner, where Sheik lay asleep in a chair. "Pretty handy that you two have the same blood type. Anyway, _okama_ 's got night duty, so he's sleeping now. I said your chest will be fine, but it's really important that we keep an eye on your neck. You toss around a bit in your sleep, so we don't want you to reinjure it."

"...na..."

"Link, it's best you don't try to talk," Ilia softly chided, wiping both hers and her friend's tears away.

But Link insisted, struggling to get out that same single word: "...Gan..."

Kona huffed when she realized what Link was trying to say. "You're worried about him, aren't you? Well, no need to, he's fine." Link let out what sounded like a sigh at the news, before closing her eyes and slipping back into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is a drawing of Link when she wakes up. That's Kona standing beside her bed.](http://defunctzombie.tumblr.com/image/92983804599)


	14. He Knew The Whole Time

Sheik was finishing changing a bandage on Link's arm, when the door opened. Ganondorf walked in, wearing his new ever-present scowl. He laid a gentle kiss on the sleeping Link's forehead, before turning to address Sheik. "The three of us should not be in the same room. As appealing as the outcome would be, I won't take the risk of separating Link from the very thing that might be keeping her alive."

"I don't understand your meaning," Sheik tried to stall, but Ganondorf would have none of it. "Enough with the charades, Princess. Link's life means more to me than any conquest or acquisition. I already feel the Triforce resonating, and I don't want her part separating from her body."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the start. Just go, I'll watch after her tonight."

Sheik stepped away from Link, and walked toward the door. "You have been good to Hyrule thus far, and so I will humor you. Peace is most important, after all. But I still don't trust you completely, so you will never get the Triforce of Wisdom so long as I can help it."

After Sheik huffed out, Ganondorf sat on the edge of the bed and combed Link's hair. He removed the bandage around her forehead, and ever so slightly touched the long gash it had covered. He made a pained face as he surveyed the rest of her injuries. He pulled a vial of Golden Chu jelly from his pocket and poured it into Link's mouth, massaging her throat so it would go down. He then looked upon her with a grimace.

"I don't deserve to be in love with you. You're a noble, courageous young woman who goes to any length to help those in need; while I'm a selfish bastard who allows myself to be taken over, and then mercilessly beats the most important person in my life to death's door. And then to make it worse, I'm too cowardly to be there for you when you wake up..."

Ganondorf hung his head and cursed. "If only the Sages had succeeded in executing me... Then you would have never gone through such pain and loss. You would have lived your peaceful life as a rancher, together with friends and family and never in danger. You would have never-"

The king was interrupted by a small, almost unnoticeable tug on his sleeve. When he turned to look, a pair of sleepy eyes gazed back at him, together with a weak smile. He gasped at first, but then his own face turned to a grin as he locked eyes with his beloved.

"Sa...fe...?" Link managed to wheeze out, feeling some relief from the chu jelly but still in pain. It did not stop her determination, however.

"Shhhh," Ganondorf hushed as drew closer to her, allowing their foreheads to touch and gathering her hands in his. "Don't waste your energy by trying to speak. Yes, you've saved everyone. Hyrule and the Gerudo are safe, the threat won't be returning."

 _'No, I meant, are you safe?'_ Link resorted to her old ways of communicating, pleading with her eyes and hoping that Ganondorf understood. ' _The last thing I remember, Kona grabbed the Master Sword from my side and... Oh Goddesses, the pain that must have caused you!'_

He understood her clearly. "It did hurt, I won't lie. But not as much as seeing you near death. I couldn't even bring myself to appear before you until Kona told me you cried over me."

_'Of course I cried over you. I... I love you, Ganondorf. I don't want you to leave me.'_

Link had been averting her eyes, but she glanced back when she didn't hear any reply. What she saw moved her- Ganondorf was blushing. He grinned all the way to his ears. "That's the best thing you could have ever told me," he whispered into her ear, before moving to push their lips together. Link cooed and opened her mouth, allowing the Gerudo access. He gently licked her tongue, careful not to push against her too hard for fear of hurting her neck.

The injured Hylian laced her fingers with Ganondorf's and squeezed his hand, grateful that he was out of danger. She mewled and sighed as their kiss went on for what seemed like eternity, pouting when he finally released her lips. "Love, as much as I want to continue, you must rest. I have already harmed you beyond forgiveness, I can not bear to cause you more pain."

' _Oh, stop it!_ Link glared at the apologetic Gerudo. _You didn't hurt me, that thing did. You have to stop dwelling on it. I've been hurt worse, I'll recover. But right now I want you to hold me! You said if I helped, I would get whatever I desire, right? Well I desire you! I got jealous when Kona said that you had been with other women. Aren't I good enough? Is it because I'm too much of a boy? I don't really like acting girly but if you want, I'll...'_

" _Yamenasai!_ " Ganondorf yelled, shushing Link and squeezing her to his chest, disregarding his earlier restraint. "Don't you ever say that, Link. If anyone ever says that to you, they are wrong, do you hear me? You're more than good enough. You're the epitome of perfection, more radiant than the Goddess of the Sand, Hylia, Din, all of them. You're my mate, my companion, and you'll always be, no matter if you're male, female, mute, talkative, ugly, or pretty. And forget what Kona said. I've never had any interest in women before I met you. That night I touched you in the castle bath, that was when I realized you were the one for me. The only one for me."

Link's eyes widened, stunned yet pleased that he bared his feelings to her. He was squeezing her stomach a little tightly as he lay atop her, but that wasn't the reason she felt uncomfortable. Something was bumping up against her, what she thought was a hairbrush. But when she realized what it was, her entire face turned bright pink. Ganondorf was... _aroused._

"Link, you're burning up, is something wrong?" he asked her, but quickly figured out the cause. "Ah... my emotions betray my composure," he said as he sat up off her and chuckled. "I take it you understand what that means. But as much as I would like to, I won't until you are healed. Now, go to sleep love."

Link was confused, but couldn't hold back from yawning. She gazed toward Ganondorf, her thoughts running wild as sleep began to take her. _Men get like that when they want to make love, right? So what happens when you don't?_ Her eyes fluttered closed, and as they shut, she thought she saw Ganondorf adjusting his clothing. _Maybe that's what Kona meant by making a baby by yourself..._


	15. Happiness

Ilia walked into what had become a familiar sight, Link sleeping curled up against whatever side of the bed Ganondorf chose to sit by. He was usually awake and reading some kind of battle report, today it happened to be a Castle Town newspaper. A Gerudo she had seen before but never met stood at his heels, rattling off incident reports and town gossip. The woman looked exactly like Kona, except that both of her eyes were intact.

"The last thing to mention, would be you-know-who and her damned bar. It seems like she's been hosting a lot of Labrynians lately, and some of them got into a fight with Commander Ashei over the merits of women in military service." The woman scoffed at the word "bar", as if she disapproved.

"And I assume Ashei struck whoever said it?" Ganondorf asked, not bothering to look up from the paper, and just barely acknowledging Ilia as she checked Link's bandages.

"No, Telma did. I tell you, her blood only shows through when its mocked."

Ilia giggled at this point, having first hand knowledge of Telma's temper. Ilia never thought the barkeeper was anything but Hylian, but after spending three months living among the Gerudo while caring for Link, she quickly discovered the truth. Telma was part of a Gerudo line prone to pointed Hylian ears, and Ilia was stunned to find out she was Ganondorf's second cousin.

"You think this is funny, Hylian?" the woman asked. "You've clearly never made her truly mad. One time I called her cooking plain, she screamed my ear off AFTER pulling me out into the street by it and making me apologize to the passers-by for causing the racket that she was making!"

"Aveil, you embellish things too much," Ganondorf smirked, finally done with his paper. "Ilia knows quite a bit about Telma, I can assure you. And I'm sure she knows who is really to be afraid of..."

"The cat!" all three declared in unison, each one grabbing an area that had once met Louise's claws. The resulting laughter stirred Link awake, and she was very confused at the sight of three people rubbing old wounds.

"Good morning Link, are you feeling well today?" Ilia asked, handing her friend a cloth to wash her face. Link nodded and unconsciously scratched at her bandaged neck, before having her hand slapped away.

"Link!" This was a tone of voice she was all too familiar with. "You know better than to scratch at your bandages. Look at this, one of them is frayed at the edges! And it looks like the tape has been disturbed!" Ilia growled a little before turning to Ganondorf. "You're supposed to be making sure she keeps them on! It's obvious that you've been letting her take them off! Don't think I don't know what you two are doing in here at night, or the reason why Link's abdomen has been taking longer to heal! I won't interfere in your lives but for Farore's sake wait until she's fully recovered! If it keeps up, I'll just have to start chaperoning your visits!"

Link turned so red one would think she'd been dunked in boiling water, while Ganondorf's eyes grew wide as could be. Even Aveil was silent, stunned that this five foot half-pint dared to yell at the seven and a half foot king. The heavy mood was soon broken by rambunctious laughter from the doorway, where everyone turned to see that Kona had been eavesdropping.

"Shit, forget about about Tels or that damn cat, blondie here is the one to fear." Kona ruffled Ilia's hair, then immediately snatched away the blanket Link had chosen to disappear under. "Hey kid, don't be shy, it's what lovers do. Now hurry up and get dressed, today's the day Doc Nana is coming to give you a checkup and if you're lucky, you'll get that cast off!"

"You brought Nana with you from the Valley? Good. And how are things progressing?" Ganondorf asked, having recovered from Ilia's lashing enough to speak. After the demon's defeat, Kona had started working with Sheik to investigate the Arbiter's Grounds and make sure nothing else lingered.

" _Okama_ thinks the demon came in through the Twilight Mirror, but I think it had something to do with that strange country on the other side of the mountains. I never did like them and their preoccupation with the Carnival of Time. But she insists they're harmless so we're stuck with the Twilight theory."

"She?" Link knew exactly who "okama" referred to, though she didn't know what the word meant. But that person was definitely not a she. Kona grimaced when she realized her slip-up, and muttered something to her king. " _Itteshimatta... Doushiyou?_ " She was asking what she should do, scratching her head.

" _Iiyo. Oshieteyaru..._ " Ganondorf smirked at Kona's panic, and assured her it was no problem. "Link, Sheik is Princess Zelda in disguise. She's just not as good at hiding her gender as you are." Ilia gasped, but Link looked at Ganondorf and chuckled in return. It made sense- Sheik would always make comments about the castle's history when they talked, and wasn't too heavily built for a warrior. Not to mention the Sheikah were all but extinct.

"But never mind that," Ganondorf said, "we can ask the doctor to remove the bandage on your neck. Maybe even your cast." Link smiled at this, and the two nuzzled together. Even Ilia couldn't help but find their happiness heartwarming.

" _Shinjirarenai_ ," Aveil muttered at the romantic display, making Ilia ask for translation.

"She said we never thought we'd see the day that our little buddy Ganny would gush over someone like this," Kona said. Link cocked her head and mouthed the nickname, while Ganondorf threw back a retort. "And yet you told Link I slept with your twin sister?"

Kona and Aveil glanced at each other. "You told her I slept with the King? Filthy liar."

"It was just small talk, I was trying to find out if the kid had any experience is all," Kona said as she scratched her head.

"When you lost that eye, did you lose some of your brain as well?"

The twins degraded into a squabbling mess, resulting in Ilia shoving them out of the room and ordering Link to change for the doctor. When they were alone, Link mumbled, "They think we were..."

"Let them think what they want," Ganondorf said as he slid off Link's pajamas and helped her into fresh clothing. "Or would you rather I tell them the real reason your stomach took longer to heal?"

The truth was that Ganondorf and Link had yet to make love. One night she woke from a terrible nightmare, that he had abandoned her. And so she threw herself out of bed to chase after him, injuries be damned, when it turned out he was sitting at the nearby desk mending her favorite tunic. That was how she ripped open her stomach, and so he made it a point to sleep beside her after that. But he never went back on his word to stay chaste, not even when she started curling against him.

* * *

"You deserve a reward for your patience, not to mention to celebrate your recovery," Ganondorf whispered as he carried Link to his bedroom. "Nana is known for making patients rest longer than necessary, especially those in casts, so I'm elated that she took it off. Well done, love."

He kicked the door shut behind him, before carrying Link straight to his attached bathroom. She sat on a counter and watched as he ran around filling the tub, checking the temperature, fetching towels, checking the temperature again, digging for shampoo, temperature once more, and finally turning off the faucet. It was funny to watch him doing things he clearly had servants do in the past.

He let Link soak, as it was her first real bath in months, then wrapped her in a towel and carried her back to the bed. "You look afraid."

"I'm not afraid, just... a-anxious. You've been looking forward to this for so long, and I'm, I have no idea what to do."

"The only things you need to do are trust me," Ganondorf murmured into Link's ear as he leaned over her, slowly pulling her towel away, "and to tell me what feels good." He brushed his fingers along her navel, watching her reactions as he trailed downward. He made it to her hair before she started shivering and breathing heavier.

"Ah, so that's something you like. What about this?"

Link moaned as Ganondorf slid his hands up her chest, cupping her breasts and lightly pinching one of her nipples. When he used his mouth on the other one, she started writhing and grabbed at his hair. It felt slightly different to her this time, probably because he wasn't wearing any of his ornaments or even his circlet. But she liked it, and wrapped her fingers in the shoulder length red strands.

Ganondorf got up from her long enough to toss away his kimono, and Link got a good look at the now nude Gerudo. It wasn't the first time she saw him bare, but the first that she got a good look at his features. And he was _big_. Maybe too big.

He noticed her silent panic, and so he brought Link to her first climax with his fingers. She moaned and tensed at his touch, and before long was begging him to continue. He said not a word, confirming with a glance that this was what she really wanted. "I trust you," was her only reply, and the so two finally joined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if that was a little underwhelming... I'm afraid I totally suck at writing love scenes that aren't total porn. orz But I wanted to keep this one rather tame.
> 
> Also, a very very VERY big thank you to all my readers, followers, and reviewers! As of the end of 2014, this fic has over 23,000 total views across both sites! You have no idea how happy that makes me! *dies* The next chapter will be the final one, sadly. :( But all good things must come to an end, I guess...


	16. Epilogue

Ganondorf strode up the path from North Castle Town, slightly exhausted after giving a rousing speech to the townsfolk. He passed the gate and started to go towards the castle, when giggling from the garden caught his attention. He smiled and headed in that direction. The source of the giggling soon came into view- a small child with strawberry blonde hair and freckles was chasing a foal and waving around a bug net. When she saw him, she stopped and charged forward.

"Papa!"

The golden skinned child jumped into the king's arms, her big jade green eyes reflecting back his smile. Ganondorf kissed her cheek and rubbed her head, before calmly questioning her. "Kira, what are you doing out here with Freya? She is just a baby, so she should be in the stable with her mother. You don't want Epona to get mad, do you?" He turned his gaze to the brown and black foal. "Freya is only a few months old, after all."

"Epona's not gunna be mad, Papa." Kira emphatically stated. "She knows I'm not gunna hurt Freya. 'Asides, Freya likes me." The little girl's pointy ears wiggled as she shook her head up and down. "And Mama said if I'm nice she'll let me ride Freya when we're both bigger."

"And where is Mama?" Ganondorf watched as Kira pointed to a picnic blanket in a flower patch a few yards away.

"She said her leg was hurtin, so she laid down. Somfing about ree-sid-chu-al pain."

"Okay, Kira." Ganondorf set his daughter on the ground, and kneeled to her level. "Can you do me a favor, love? Take Freya back to the stable, then go inside and help in the kitchen. I'll be in to give you a reward, then."

Kira nodded, and took off. Ganondorf watched the four year old lead the foal back, and then walked over to the flower patch. Right on the middle of the blanket slept a lump in a green tunic, golden hair sticking out in all directions. He sat down beside her and whispered in her ear. "Wake up, sleepyhead..." He smiled as she came around, and laughed as she tried to roll up under the blanket. "Liiiink... Time to get up."

"Mmn... where's Kira?" Link mumbled as she sat up, still half asleep but aware of the child's missing presence. No sooner did she sit up straight than she leaned on the Gerudo, nuzzling under his chin and nodding off again. Ganondorf pulled her in and kissed her.

"She's putting Freya back in the stable. Those two are going to be inseparable soon, much like their mothers." He smoothed out Link's bed hair, admiring her half-awake visage but also glancing at her well-worn tunic. "You always look beautiful, but I think something more form fitting would be stunning. Don't you agree, my queen?"

Link swatted at him, missing by a mile but having the intended effect. "I like my comfy clothes. And don't call me a queen, you know I don't like it."

"Why not? It's a fitting title. After all, you're a leader to the Hyruleans, you protect them in times of need, and..." Ganondorf kissed the emerald Gerudo circlet adorning her forehead. "You were and still are the most beautiful bride anyone could have ever asked for."

Link accepted defeat, and leaned back against her king. The Gerudo were ever thankful to Link for delivering them from the demon, and had insisted that Link join their tribe. And so one year to the day that they had met in Eldin Field, Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo, married Link of Ordon Village. It was an event for the Gerudo, as weddings were even rarer than male births among the desert tribe. But Ganondorf had respected Link's shyness, and kept it low key. She returned the favor by wearing a Gerudo dress during the ceremony and his favorite chemise afterward.

The marriage was celebrated in Hyrule as well, as a sign that Hylians and Gerudo were truly reunified. Sheik, or rather Princess Zelda, decided to remain in hiding amongst the Gerudo and started studying their temples and culture, as a way to atone for her family's past actions. And as much as Link disliked the title, Hyrule loved their new queen. Once her story started going around, little girls all over the kingdom started playing with wooden swords and asking for archery lessons.

Link and Ganondorf sat arm in arm for a while, reminiscing about various things, until they saw little Kira running back from the stable with a shiny stone. "Mama! Papa! Look what I found! It's sparkly!" Link pulled the little girl into her lap, while Ganondorf took the stone and inspected it. "Wow, Kira, you are very lucky. I haven't seen one of these in ages."

"What is it?" Link asked. "It looks like a jewel, but I've never seen one yellow and purple like that."

"A Goddess Plume," he replied. "They're very old, older than Hyrule itself. You have inherited your mother's treasure hunting skills, Kira. It's a magnificent find." Kira smiled and hugged her mother, then took the stone and waved it around. "I wanna make a pretty head necklace out of it like you two's. Can I, Papa?"

"I'll start on it right away," Ganondorf answered, standing up with both women in his arms as a show of strength. Link protested but Kira loved it, giggling and crawling over to ride on the king's shoulders. Link watched how happy the members of her family were as they walked back to the castle, and came to realize something.

You can never anticipate how things will end up. Twenty four years ago, a girl was born bearing the mark of the Goddesses, and that girl was told she had to live as a man. Seven years ago, that girl was told she had the divine gift of courage, and had to use it to free Hyrule from the Twilight. And just one short year after that, the girl was thrust into battle with the man bearing the divine gift of power.

If at any point along that journey, one were to ask the girl how she felt about her destiny, she would have said it was too much to bear. But if one were to ask her now, she would say that she was grateful. She learned much about the world, and while she lost friends and spilt much of her own blood along the way, she gained allies, a husband and child, and most importantly a new identity. No longer was she Link, the boy hero. She was Link, friend and mother to the people of Hyrule.

"Mama, you're making a funny face," Kira said, noticing Link's grin.

"Mama's just smiling because she loves you," Ganondorf chimed in with a grin of his own.

"That's right, Kira. I love you. And I love Papa as well." Link kissed both of them on the cheek. "Now, about that stone..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dooooooone! Thank you for reading through 20,000 words of one girl's imagination! I love fluffy and sappy stories, and I also like a little OOC every now and then, so ta-da!
> 
> Some notes on the text: I originally wanted Link to stay quiet throughout the story, but I realized that wasn't a good idea. So I came up with the idea of Ganondorf "teaching" her how to talk again, though all he did was make her read a novelization of A Link to the Past. XD
> 
> Kona was my idea of a badass Gerudo, and I intended her to be about 5 years older than Ganondorf. But I couldn't decide how old I wanted him to be, so that's why no one besides Link has an age mentioned. What is he in the game, 30? Works for me. That would put Kona (and Aveil) at 35-40. Kona doesn't let her missing eye drag her down, and she's a fierce bitch at archery. I also wanted her and the Gerudo as a whole to embrace their language, so that's why they're all spouting Japanese throughout the story. I really need to get working on that Gerudo language... But the bonus would be that if you know what the word "okama" means, you'll realize that she knew about Zelda the whole time. Back when OOT first came out, none of my friends believed me when I thought Sheik might be Zelda. But guess what, friends? ;)
> 
> Kira... <3 Let me just say that if you can figure out who I named her after, you'll know exactly what she's supposed to look like. Just change the hair color to strawberry blonde and viola! But she doesn't have wings like her namesake. (Wait a sec, maybe the movie is too old for some of you readers? Man I'm old. She's from an 80's fantasy movie, that's all you get).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267612) by [shinobipopcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/shinobipopcorn)




End file.
